¿Conoces esa sensación?
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: ¿Conoces esa sensación? esa que nace en la garganta y te va desgarrando hasta el corazón
1. El principio del fin

Título estúpido, se me acabo la imaginación, claro, le pude haber puesto, Asesinato por amor, Mi motivo para matar, Tu y ella lo quisieron, Todo por mi, El día en que renuncie a mi cordura, Mi gloria en tu muerte, Mi obsesión, o Pasado y presente sin futuro, o también de la garganta al corazón (que sangrienta soy) o simplemente "Este es mi destino", de cualquier cosa quiero aclarar algo:

Yamato Normal

Yo narrando cursiva 

****

¿Conoces esa sensación?  
By Merle-chan

EL PASADO 

Ahí esta, la persona que amo, la persona por quién daría todo, ahora ya la tiene a ella, la odio, cada vez que la veo tomar su mano, besar sus labios, tenerlo. Sería capaz de todo por quitarla de mi camino, todo, por poderla desaparecer, aunque no solo a ella hay mas, pero ella es la principal, la causa de mi sufrimiento de este dolor, no lo soporto, ya es tiempo de que actúe...

-. Hola Tai –lo saludo de forma normal –parece que estas en otro mundo

-. O en el paraíso... –me sonríe con alegría

-. Si, ¿Y Sora? Siempre estas con ella –me siento en la banca

-. Esta con Mimi, vino de viaje, ¿y tu Yamato? Siempre estas con Miyako, se nota que esta loca por ti

-. No me importa, a mi no me gusta

-. No seas tan duro con ella solo quiere una oportunidad

-. Mmm... pero no puedo dársela

-. ¡Tai amor! –esa voz, la odio

-. Sora... –se levanta y la abraza, para después darle un beso más

-. Hola Matt –se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla me dan ganas de limpiármelo

-. Hola Sora, Mimi –contesto con la voz fría que siempre le dirijo

-. Perdóname Sora, pero tengo que ir con Matt a un lugar a hacer algo –me toma Tai del brazo y me lleva con él

En todo el camino me sonríe, pero con algo de tristeza, como si quisiera comprenderme, hace años... desde la última aventura relacionada con los digimon cambie mucho, mi adolescencia pasó muy rápido... me dijo que quería que le ayudara a escoger una sortija para Sora, eso me partió el corazón, fue realmente doloroso, pero me lo pidió con su bella sonrisa, ¿como decir no? ¿cómo arruinar su felicidad? ¿Como terminar con su mundo? No soy capaz aunque no me quedaré con los brazo cruzados, se lo diré, aunque primero tengo que hacer que Sora no interfiera...

-. ¿Que te parece Yama? –me saca de mis pensamientos... ¿Cuándo llegamos a la joyería?

-. Si, a Sora le gustará –contesto fingiendo una sonrisa

-. Muy bien, me la llevó –dice Tai mirándome y sonriendo

-. Tai me tengo que ir, necesito hacer algo importante

-. No hay problema, voy a pedirle a Mimi que me ayude a como decírselo a Sora, Nos vemos después

-. Si, nos veremos... –murmuro para mi

Me voy, le dije a Sora que quería hablar con ella, en privado, esta anocheciendo, si, es el momento perfecto, ahí esta Sora esperándome en la puerta, ya se percato de mi presencia, Me sonríe y se me acerca para darme un beso, le contesto fríamente y me mira preocupada, baja la mirada.

-. ¿Sucede algo? Has cambiado mucho –me dice con la mirada fija en el piso –te noto muy distante conmigo desde que salgo con Tai

-. No es eso Sora, es solo que eh tenido demasiado trabajo –le sonrió por primera vez en 2 años

-. Me alegra que solo sea eso –levanta la mirada y me mira feliz –por cierto ¿De qué querías hablar?

-. Es algo muy importante –abro la puerta –pasa Sora

-. Eh... Bueno... este si –me dice nerviosa

-. No pasa nada Sora –o por lo menos no ahora –no estés nerviosa

Cierro la puerta Sora se ve nerviosa pero no se da cuenta de que cerré con seguro, mira a su alrededor, parece que ya sabe que es lo que sucederá, me acerco lentamente, tengo miedo, jamás me hubiera imaginado haciendo esto... ella retrocede hasta que se topa con la pared, no tiene a donde huir... me ve suplicante, mira el arma que tengo en mi mano, comienza a llorar... no puedo evitar sonreír... si, esto es lo que quería, ahora no hay vuelta atrás...

-. ¿Por qué Yamato? –me pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos –¿es por lo que le hicimos a Takeru?

-. Eso no tiene nada que ver –ese asunto esta olvidado, juré no pensar mas en eso

-. Si lo tiene, pero se lo merecía, después de lo que le hizo a Hikari... Tai no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, él amaba a su hermana... y Takeru la... lo que hizo no tiene perdón, tampoco lo que Tai y yo hicimos, pero... –ya me harte, lo único que quiero hacer es acabar con ella

-. Cállate, tu no sabes nada... –tomo el arma... y disparó... –tu no sabes lo que siento

-. Perdóname Matt... –cierra los ojos y cae al piso y murmura sus últimas palabras –Que Dios te perdone... tu no tienes la culpa

-. Estúpida... -¿Qué haré con el cuerpo? Ya sé

Matt tomó el cuerpo de Sora, la metió en la cajuela (no les recuerda algo???) y condució en dirección al departamento de Taichi, se acomodaba el cabello frenéticamente, lógico, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Tai, pero... el creía haber hecho lo correcto... o por lo menos se sentía bien... al llegar vio que Tai iba llegando... el momento justo...

-. Tai, quiero mostrarte algo... –me mira extrañado, pero me sigue, abro la cajuela... Tai tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par... esta pálido –Tai...

-. Matt –me sonríe... –no te preocupes, yo me encargaré del cuerpo... –me besa en los labios

-. Esta bien...

-. Tu no tienes experiencia en esto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –me susurra al oído...

NOTAS: Lindo ¿no? Ahora ya saben porque me dicen sádica, me lo dicen porque me río cuando matan a alguien, eso es totalmente normal jajajaja, bueno, volviendo al fic, la parte 2 es el final, entenderán el porque de todos esos títulos de arriba. 

_Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!_


	2. El feliz final ¿verdad?

Notas: ^_^ El final "feliz" oh, jejejeje ni tanto, aclararé lo que pasó con Takeru y Hikari y muchas cosas que no explique muy bien en el otro capítulo y si, ahora sí esta el pasado y el presente, pero sin un futuro...

  
  
  
¿Conoces esa sensación?  
By Merle-chan

_EL PASADO_

Tai regresó hace tiempo, estamos en su departamento... me pregunto ¿Tai y Sora sintieron esto después de haber asesinado a Takeru? ¿Qué motivo los llevó a hacerlo? Nunca entendí que pasó esa noche, aunque fui testigo de ese asesinato...  
  
  
-. ¿Qué piensas? –me pregunta mirándome intrigado  
  
-. ¿Qué paso esa noche? –se sorprende bastante  
  
-. ¿Crees que estuvo mal lo que Sora y yo hicimos? –luce serio, si creo que esta mal... yo, ya ni sé que pensar –no lo estuvo, recibí una llamada de Kari, estaba realmente alterada, fue desesperante oír esas palabras una y otra vez 'Si me lo hubiera pedido, habría aceptado, el, lo que me hizo, Oh Dios, fue...' –pareciera que se aprendió esas palabras de memoria, pero entonces se refiere a... –'Takeru' fue horrible, Sora y yo nos dirigimos a donde nos dijo que estaba, cuando llegamos... solo estaba tu hermano, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y –parece molestó –entonces fue cuando yo y Sora lo... nosotros...  
  
-. ¿Fue por ese motivo? ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? –realmente saber esto en este momento... –se sintieron bien?? Me refiero a... ¿lo disfrutaron?  
  
-. No –su voz comenzó a temblar –nos arrepentimos, es la peor sensación que puedes sentir, pero...  
  
-. Pero???  
  
-. La primera vez es difícil, la segunda no tanto y la tercera ya ni siquiera lo sientes –me mira y sonríe  
  
-. Tai tu...  
  
-. Si, Takeru no es el único, pero, es del que mas me arrepiento, me arrepiento de todos, pero cada vez me siento mas raro, diferente, no lo disfruto, pero tampoco me desagrada...  
  
-. Eso ya no importa Tai –me acerco y le doy un beso en los labios. No, eso ya no importa, el pasado es pasado ¿no?  
  
-. Tu me odias –murmura, pero no entiendo –no lo niegues, lo haces, aunque no entiendo porque me torturas fingiendo una amor que no sientes  
  
-. No te odio... –eso creo  
  
-. ¿Sabes? Lo primero que pensamos Sora yo fue en tu reacción, pero no sabíamos que tu ya estabas ahí –de pronto sus ojos se abren de impresión, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante que había pasado por alto –cuando llegaste que había pasado???  
  
-. Takeru... ya había violado a Hikari, aún seguía con vida, pero... –no le puedo decir que yo ayude a matar a su hermana  
  
-. ¿Sabes que pasó? Matt dime por favor, dime, ¿qué sucedió? –me toma de los hombros  
  
-. Takeru estaba nervioso y... –maldito teléfono  
  
-. Yo contesto –toma el teléfono –Si, habla Yagami... Ah, hola Mimi... estoy con Matt... enserio?... me alegro!!!! Eso es genial... no, dile que no, no puede... bueno me tengo que ir, adiós... –cuelga el teléfono  
  
-. Vamos a otro lugar, vamos a la cocina, ahí no hay teléfonos –me levanto y me dirijo con el a la cocina –Hikari estaba llorando, estaba histérica, entonces yo...  
  
-. Tu lo ayudaste??? –me pregunta bajando la mirada –por qué no me lo dijiste  
  
-. No lo sé, supongo que me sentía tan mal que... en ese momento no podía pensar, y cuando llegaste con Sora...  
  
-. ¿Cómo pudiste? –Las lágrimas se forman en su rostro –todo esto es mi culpa, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, esto solo es culpa mía, de Sora y Takeru –se inclina y me da un beso en la mejilla  
  
-. ¿Te duele?  
  
-. Si... duele –me dice tocando su garganta  
  
-. El dolor –retiró su mano de su garganta y pongo el cuchillo que desde hace rato eh estado sosteniendo –va de la garganta... –lo hundo en su garganta y la sangré comienza brotar, deslizándose al pasó que hundo mas el cuchillo y lo voy bajando lentamente, disfrutando aquel dulce olor de la sangre, pero a Tai le falta algo que Sora tenía... Miedo –al corazón... se siente igual ¿verdad? –miró su rostro, tiene una sonrisa... no entiendo  
  
-. No... este dolor... n-no se... compara... al... dolor... que vivimos... –murmura mientras que el cuchillo y mi mano van descendiendo y hundiéndose mas  
  
-. Realmente te amo... y también te odio... –es lo último que digo antes de que cumpla mi objetivo –nos vemos en el infierno –le doy un beso en los labios, su sangre es tan dulce y sensual, su piel se siente fría y su piel ahora se ve pálida, su rostro... sus bellos ojos están cerrados, sus labios tienen una suave sonrisa...  
  
-. Te odio –se oye la voz... de... no, no puede ser estaba muerta no?? –mataste a Tai... –continúa llorando y se acerca a Tai, toma su cuerpo delicadamente entre sus brazos... –Te amo Tai... espero que nos encontremos de nuevo, aunque sea en el infierno, solo espérame, debo terminar lo que empezamos... –se dirige a mí... –Yamato... aún así no tienes la culpa –saca un arma... –no tienes miedo, me alegro, veo que por fin entendiste a lo que renunciamos Tai y yo al matar a tu hermano, debes renunciar a la esperanza de vivir, hoy... tu vas a morir  
  
-. No me importa... estaré con Tai, puedes hacerlo... –se acerca, sonríe...  
  
-. Tal vez... pero créeme, no solo Tai estará ahí, Hikari, Takeru y yo también, arreglaremos cuentas –quita el seguro del arma, sus dedos se deslizan lentamente por el gatillo y...  
  
[M]Sora disparó(desde aquí narro yo)[/M]  
  
-. Perdóname Tai... –Sora toma el rostro de Tai y le da un suave beso en los labios, toma el arma, la coloca dentro de su boca y jala el gatillo, cae sobre Tai y la sangre se desliza por el piso de la cocina, la sangre de Sora, Yamato y Taichi..

EL PRESENTE 

El atardecer se veía desde el cementerio, y una pareja estaba frente a las tumbas de sus amigos... por alguna razón todas estaban juntas, la mujer  se secó las lágrimas y deposito un ramo de flores en cada una de las tumbas_, _su pareja puso una mano en su hombro y le susurro...  
  
-. Mimi, ya ha pasado el tiempo, ya...  
  
-. Lo sé Jyou –lloró Mimi incorporándose...  
  
-. Deben estar felices –enserio??? –o por lo menos mejor, tal vez encontraron paz Mimi  
  
-. No Jyou, ¿Qué paz encontraron? Después de todo esto es el destino no???  
  
-. A que te refieres Mimi??  
  
-. Es el destino, todo lo que podemos saber del futuro es que vamos a vivir y morir...  
  
-. Es cierto Mimi, lo único que podemos saber del futuro es que moriremos  
  
-. Entonces ellos... –Mimi trataba de sacar conclusiones  
  
-. Vivieron el pasado... y su presente, pero nunca vivieron fue el futuro. ¿quiénes somos los humanos para decidir quien vive y quien muere? Eso es un acto terrible Mimi – Jyou rió un poco  
  
-. ¿De que te ríes, amor? –preguntó abrazando a Jyou y recargándose en su hombro  
  
-. De todos, creo que todos nosotros nos iremos al infierno también...  
  
-. Si, todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios con los que tenemos que pelear y de los que nunca podremos escapar  
  
-. Ya veo... mejor vámonos

La pareja se fue y el viento susurro, dejando al descubierto parte de los epitafios de los 5 jóvenes que "murieron" tiempo atrás...

Hikari Yagami: "...Gran amiga, leal hermana..."  
Takeru Takaishi: "...La esperanza nunca desaparecerá..."  
Sora Takenouchi: "...La caracterizó el amor, y al final se encontró con su amor..."  
Taichi Yagami: "...Sonriente y alegre siempre, el mejor de los amigos..."  
Yamato Ishida "...Nos veremos después, estaremos juntos..."

Notas: ^_^ ¿les gusto? Si no les gusto espero las piedras, me servirán para lanzárselas a la simia de Cinthya (Nadie de ff), bueno, no quería matar ni a Yamato ni a mi Tai-chan, a Sora si, por querer quedarse con Matt!!! V_V bueno, muchas gracias señorita Tam, joven Kory y también a la señorita Mi Koushiro Yamato, ^_^ gracias por haber dejado sus Reviews desde el principio, aunque, ejem ahora me deben odiar por el final, aunque véanlo por el lado positivo, Tai no traiciono a Matt!!! Y otra aclaración(si alguien no le entendió nada al capitulo): Sora estaba viva cuando Tai sonrió, por eso lo hizo, Tai quiere a Matt aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, por eso le dijo que porque lo torturaba, Matt amaba a Tai, no se sentía dolido, porque el asesino a Hikari junto con Takeru, este último la había violado, sin saber que Kari lo amaba con toda su alma y que lo hubiera hecho si se lo hubiera pedido (Por eso se pregunta antes), el fic se pudo llamar de la garganta al corazón, ya que así mato Matt a Tai, Sora mato a Matt por haber matado a Tai y luego se suicido. Jyou y Mimi cometieron otros 2 asesinatos con todos los demás digidestinados, por eso todos están condenados a irse al infierno *Música macabra* y no, los único que se arrepienten son Sora y Tai, a los otros ni les importo ¡_¡

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!_


End file.
